Titles
Titles are short nicknames that appear above your Gamertag/PSN I.D. in ''Red Dead Redemption's'' multiplayer mode. There are various titles that reflect the personality of the gamer, a title can be changed while in the Outfitter menu. As a player gains experience and levels up, or as they complete Multiplayer Challenges in their Journal, more titles will become available to them. In the Outfitter menu, titles are listed under five categories in the main game: XP Level, Challenges, Weapon Skill, Competition, and Stats. Three DLCs add their own sections to this menu: Legends and Killers, Liars and Cheats, and Undead Nightmare. Title categories and Titles are listed below in the order in which they appear in the Outfitter menu. XP Level There are 50 titles to be earned as the player levels up, along with extra titles gained by completing Challenges and such. |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Challenges There are 68 possible titles rewarded for completing Free Roam challenges. Four of them are unique to the PS3 version of the game. Sharpshooter I Master Hunter I Survivalist I Lawbringer I Outlaw I - Public Enemy Outlaw I - Bounty Outlaw I - Survival Outlaw II - Outlaw Gang Outlaw II - Public Enemy Killer Outlaw II - Public Enemy Kill Streak Master Hunter II Sharpshooter II Survivalist II Lawbringer II Lawbringer III Weapon Skill There are 24 titles for completing Weapon Challenges. The titles are rewarded after completing all challeges for the weapons (100 headshots with each gun, 100 kills with each thrown weapon) in the "Shoot-out" or "Bag Games" game modes. *'Repeated Killer:' 100 kills and 100 headshots with the Repeater Carbine. *'Volcanic Killer:' 100 kills and 100 headshots with the Volcanic Pistol. *'Winchester Wielder:' 100 kills and 100 headshots with the Winchester Repeater. *'Schofield Assassin:' 100 kills and 100 headshots with the Shofield Revolver. *'Pump Action Killer:' 100 kills and 100 headshots with the Pump Action Shotgun. *'Springfield Killer:' 100 kills and 100 headshots with the Springfield Rifle. *'DYN-O-MITE!: '''50 kills with Dynamite. *'Double Death Dealer: 100 kills and 100 headshots with the Double Action Revolver. *'''Sawed Off Shooter: 100 kills and 100 headshots with the Sawed Off Shotgun. *'Rolling Block Bully:' 100 kills and 100 headshots with the Rolling Block Rifle. *'Pyro: '''50 kills with Fire Bottles. *'Efficient Pyro''' *'Horseman Summoner' *'Semi Auto Pistolero:' 100 kills and 100 headshots with the Semi Automatic Pistol. *'Semi Auto Shotgunner:' 100 kills and 100 headshots with the Semi Automatic Shotgun. *'Carcano Killer:' 100 kills and 100 headshots with the Carcano Rifle. *'Buffalo Butcher: '''100 kills and 100 headshots with the Buffalo Rifle. *'Henry Hurter:' 100 kills and 100 headshots with the Henry Repeater. *'High Powered Killer:' 100 kills and 100 headshots with the High Powered Pistol. *'Double-barreled Killer:' 100 kills and 100 headshots with the Double-Barreled Shotgun. *'Bolt Action Assassin:' 100 kills and 100 headshots with the Bolt Action Rifle. *'Evans Reaper': 100 kills and 100 headshots with the Evans Repeater. *'LeMat Muertre:' 100 kills and 100 headshots with the LeMat Revolver. *'Mauser Murderer:' 100 kills and 100 headshots with the Mauser Pistol. Note: Completing these titles will also unlock golden versions of each individual weapon. Competition Note that in the Competition Titles menu, the source of the titles is not broken out as in the subsections below. These are provided here for convenience in reference and are presented in the order in which the Titles appear. Shootout Gang Shootout Kill Streak I Kill Streak II Kill to Death Ratio Unstoppable I Revenge Trickshot I Trickshot II Hold Your Own I Hold Your Own II Grab the Bag I Grab the Bag II Gold Rush Heavy Weapons Stats There are 8 titles rewarded for completing Stat challenges. *Wanderer *Explorer *Pioneer *Cloudwalker *Shotgun *Bad Driver *Trampler *Dizzy ''Legends and Killers There are 9 titles rewarded for completing challenges as a part of the Legends and Killers DLC (mostly relating to the new Tomahawk weapon). ''Liars and Cheats'' There are 62 titles rewarded for completing challenges as part of the Liars and Cheats DLC. ''Undead Nightmare'' The titles in the Undead Nightmare section all relate to the Undead Overrun game mode. Trivia The list below shows the suspected source of some of the titles: * The 'Ike Clanton' Award - Named after a gunslinger who participated in the OK corral gunfight. * The Kid - Very possibly named after the famous outlaw, Billy The Kid although it could also be a referenced to The Sundance Kid, or perhaps a refrece to the Schofield Kid from The Unforgiven, often simply referred to as The Kid. * The Duke - Referencing the nickname of famous western actor John Wayne. * 'The Good', 'The Bad', and 'The Ugly' - Direct references to the Clint Eastwood film; 'The Good, The Bad and the Ugly'. * The Unforgiven - Named after a Clint Eastwood western film. * Searcher - Named after John Ford's classic western 'The Seachers'. * Forty-Niner is a direct reference to the miner forty-niners, men who moved to California in search of wealth during the gold rush of 1849". * The titles 'Kept it Secret', 'Kept it Safe', and 'Precious' all refer to The One Ring from J.R.R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings. * 'The 'Lord of the Flies' title is awarded after killing the boss boar Gordo in one of the Master Hunter challenges in free roam. The title is a reference to the book of the same name, in which a group of stranded children mount the head of a pig on a stake, they refer to themselves as the 'Hunters', and kill boars in large numbers with primitive and uneducated instincts, the roles are reversed when you attempt this title, as usually you are alone and fighting large waves of boars. * The "Cabron" title translates as Bastard, for example "Ese cabrón siempre gana al dado mentiroso" -"That bastard always wins at Liar's Dice" * "El Jefe" means "The Boss" in Spanish. * "The Mild Bunch" and "The Wild Bunch" are direct references to the 1969 western film The Wild Bunch * The term "Motley Crew" has been used for several centuries to refer to a diverse group of "ne'er do wells" (such as pirates). Arguably, hard rock group Mötley Crüe has brought the term to more prominence in recent decades. * "A Winner is…" seems to be a reference to the 1986 Nintendo game Pro Wrestling. Its unintentionally comedic victory message "A WINNER IS YOU" has become a popular Internet meme in recent years. * Cat Ballyhoo is a reference to the 1965 Western Cat Ballou. * "The Coward" is a reference to the film "The Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford," in which Ford, an outlaw, kills his fellow gang member Jesse James, the most wanted man in the West. * The title included in the Legends and Killers DLC, "It's Just A Flesh Wound", is an obvious reference to the movie "Monty Python and the Holy Grail". *The "Tree's a crowd" title is a reference to a GTA IV mission. *The "Stairway to Hell" title is a reference to the song "Stairway to Heaven" from the rock band Led Zeppelin. *The "Kangaroo Sack" title is probably a reference to the movie "Kangaroo Jack". *The Title "Santa's Little Helper", is most likely a reference of the "The Simpsons" pet dog, who was found at a race track. Ironically, where you have to be in the top 3 to gain this Title, Santa's Little Helper always came in dead last. *"Raw Paws" is a reference to a few lines of "The Bear Necessities" song from Disney's movie "Jungle Book." "Now when you pick a pawpaw, or a prickly pear, and you prick a raw paw, well next time beware..." Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Multiplayer